DGray Jam
by Koolpup476
Summary: What would happen if we entered the world of D.Gray Man? Would we make it as accomadators? Would we be finders? How would we handle it? Can we handle it? And were we...somewhat made things better or worse for our exorcists? R&R! I got cookies 3


Weeee! New story! Lol

NOTE: The OC story, Butterfliez, I will not be finishing cuz it got boring anyway. Lol

I stormed into my room and threw my cellphone on my bed, hard enough that it nearly hit the wall and shatter into pieces. But I knew better than that to break my precious phone over something so stupid and idiotic. And you know what that was? Another fight with my mama.

My 12-year old brother, Trent, who was normally glued to the controller of his XBOX 360, turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and grabbed my laptop to listen to music for a while. (So much technology .__. Yes I know)

I admit. I'm pretty spoiled. But not really. That's one thing you know about me.

Me and my three brothers stay with my aunt and my daddy. Well, my big brother is with his mother so I only have two brothers here with me.

I don't stay with my mama. Only for a couple of times. Heh, as you notice, I'm not very fond of her. She's the parent that acts like a know it all and everything else but you have to love her anyway 'cause that's your mom, ya know?

And one thing you must know of me (heh I need work on this myself) seriously, what's with all the stereotypin' people!? I mean yeah I'm black but does that mean I like kool-aid? (oh crap, I do.) kay hold up, that was a bad example.

Um…just because I'm black and most of the time I hang around blacks doesn't mean I'm snotty and have a attitude a lot and think I'm cute! (well, I must say, I do look adorable…Doh! DX)

Okay, I have somewhat a tolerance for nerds, kay? I have some dorky friends I'm afraid lol. Very low tolerance for yaoi fan girls…it's um…kinda creepy…especially when you cross the line, you know? Lol

After deciding the music wasn't working for me, I took off my headphones and snapped at Trent, "Turn that off! I wanna watch me some Man!!!"

Trent gave me a look but he had to listen to me since it was MY room. And if he didn't like it, there's always a next door to his room, Junkville. (Seriously, they need to put caution tape on the door.)

We popped in DGM into the XBOX and our butts found a spot on the beanbags. But here's the bad part. Trent set his tea on top of my T.V. trying to turn the volume down and knocked it over; the tea seeped into the holes in the back of the T.V. causing a loud, electric sound. The screen went black as silence filled the room until I shouted, "What did you do!?"

"My bad! Dang!" Trent replied, picking up his mug and wiping off the T.V.

After fiddling with the wires in the back, there was static on the T.V. and then returned to solid black.

"What the hell's wrong with-!?"

I touched the screen and the glass protecting it shattered and fell to the floor. We exchanged looks except Trent was receiving a glare.

"Ay!" he said, "I didn't do that!" Then he looked at it and noticed it was still black. "The hell…?" he said, astonished. Touching it again I could feel my hand ease in. But it felt weird. Like air was grasping onto it. "Whoa," we said in unison as Trent too put his hand in.

"I don't supposed to do----THAAAT!"

I was snatched in. Next thing I know I'm falling through pitch black darkness. I don't if I am, but I could feel it in my stomach. Light started appearing at the bottom, and grew bigger and bigger as I fell closer to it, like falling into a rabbit hole until I felt the hard ground beneath me. Well, maybe it wasn't ground because I heard a yelp.

"Tr-Trent?"

"Get off! Get off! GET OFF!"

"Aw, sorry."

We dusted ourselves off and examined the environment around us. There were large trees and short grass that waved silently with the wind. Everything had a tint of blue due to the moonlight shining above in the night. I swallowed hard; it was scary.

Trent scratched his head. "Someone put crack in my juice…," he said, which was his corny way of saying he didn't believe what was happening either. Yet the forest looked familiar in a way.

"C'mon," Trent said, walking ahead, then stopped after glancing at me.

"What," I said then looked at him. He looked more animated than real. You know, like them characters with them weird eyes like "Pokemon" or "Narotu" or "Naruto." Whatever. But it was probably happening to myself as well.

Without questioning we walked a path in silence. We were probably in our own thoughts. I know I was. And a little scared of what would happen to us next.


End file.
